halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Napret
* * |notable = *Home System of the . }} Agent, in his report for NEW HORIZONS.}} Napret, a main-sequence star located in former territory, is a famous and highly strategic system for a variety of reasons, not so much for the body it was named after. The system has a thick debris disk which gave rise to it's two asteroid belts, which are a treasure trove of all kinds of minerals, some which are common, others which are extremely rare. All appear in huge amounts, becoming a major trading power in the Covenant. The other reason for its strategic positioning are related to one of its orbital planets, the Yanme'e homeworld of Palamok. History Stellar Description Napret is quite an ordinary star. A G-Type main sequence star, Napret is the same yellow colour as many others, and is typical for its brightness. The outer temperature is slightly cooler than normal, resulting in an increased number of sunspots on the surface. Its physical make-up is slightly higher in metal content, but they haven't risen to the critical mass required for a supernova explosion. In fact, Napret is a healthy but normal star of its class, so is left alone. Its surface is too hot to examine directly, but it is possible to guess what it looks like. Due to the temperatures and the presence of a magnetic field, it is guessed that it would look like a connected patch of plasma 'clouds', with some sections rising higher than others simply because of the elements and compounds that make them up. Apparently out of nowhere would burst out huge arches of directed plasma that would measure in thousands or even tens of thousands kilometres in length and height. Sometimes these arcs would be pushed away by solar winds, and when this happens they are simply absorbed by the nearest magnetic field, in this case Hantastus. It is unknown what lies beneath this 'atmosphere'. Orbital Bodies Hantastus Utri Palamok The system's 'giant' terrestrial world, Palamok is often said to be the only reason why Napret is so important to the Covenant's economy. Covered with a wide variety of environments ranging from expansive deserts to isolated forests, on a whole Palamok is quite flat and has several deep trenches. In an industrial aspect, it's greatest resource is its native hive-minded sentient species, the Yanme'e. Their excellence at simple tasks and their mechanical skill meant that once it was conquered, it quickly established itself as a leading producer of warships, weapons and armor, made cheaply thanks to both the Yanme'e workers and the richness of local resources. Because of its huge size and lush green terrain seen from space, Palamok has often been compared to Doisac. Both have large spans of rainforests, though Palamok has the fewest and most isolated in this case, and both have a high gravity almost intolerable by non-natives. However, whereas Doisac is young and is very volcanically active, Palamok is inactive and has few mountains or areas more than one kilometre above sea level. Likewise, Palamok has a much higher oxygen content in its atmosphere than Doisac, promoting giant insects to evolve. Finally, while both have high numbers of natural satellites, only Palamok's are in such a rotation that it offers the greatest protection from asteroids. In the Post-War era, Palamok has found itself in a massive inter-hive civil war, using stolen or abandoned ships to gain an edge over their opponents. Lasting more than a decade, it changed their society for the better when many systems removed by the were added back into society. Though now the hives are united under the Yanme'e Star Empire, increased aggression and tension between them and the may throw the Napret System and subsequently Palamok back into the front of the war - a cycle that is unlikely to break so long as the Yanme'e exist. Niklonix The ringed world of Niklonix is the fourth planet from Napret, and at times the closest planet to Palamok. While often called the 'ringed planet of Napret', its rings have become small and depleted as the close orbit to Palamok means that only the largest asteroids remained in the belt. Even its only moon was taken from it during one of these occurrences. As for the planet itself, Niklonix is only half the size of Palamok and is dominated by an ocean surface. In fact, only one landmass - the island called Seeetar Ba'man - is large enough to be considered an island continent. As the closest planet to Palamok, it was the first to be colonised by the Yanme'e. As such, its formally-deserted islands are now home to hundreds of thousands of hives, usually each island is claimed by a single hive. Because of this, it suffered several wars during their colonisation of the planet, and it was no exception during the Yanme'e Civil War. Though rich thanks to its natural resources, all it had was a thriving mining industry based around its rings. Tivro Chij'Erzo Vistri'Grath Other Notable Bodies Category:Star Systems